Super Toad Galaxy
by Galexia the Chao
Summary: When Toadsworth gets turned into a pink zombie, Join Toad, Toadette, and friends and travel to space to find a zombie cure, and in Toad's case just to have a change of scenery! Follow their misadventures in this awesome space adventure!
1. Chapter 1

YAY! This is my first story for the Mario franchise!

Shadow: No its not Mario and Sonic at the Winter Olympic Games Backstage is, since it's a crossover.

Me: Shut up Shadow.

Sonic: I thought that you hated Mario!

Me: Sonic vs. Mario I'll go with Sonic! Mario's good at everything, he doesn't have a weakness…that's what makes him suck… For any of my school friends reading this Toad Rocks!

(You have been warned, I will try to make each chapter long so don't expect a lot of updates, this stuff takes a lot outta me)

Anyway Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't sue! …well maybe the TPS, but that's it!

* * *

Toad, was sitting in his little room in the horrifying pink castle. Toad hated the color pink, well except for Toadette…she was the only exception. He didn't even know why he had agreed to paint anything that color anyway…oh yeah, now he remembered.

_Flashback:_

_Princess Peach was only 4 and Toadsworth was her father like figure that constantly seemed to misunderstand her. Toad was only an underling at the time but Peach liked him anyway and frequently came to see him. On this fine day, they were just building Princess Peach's castle and Toadsworth asked Peach what she wanted the color of the castle to be._

"_Mario! Blue!" Peach said, pointing to the 4 year old known as Mario who was holding his breath for as long as he could, while Luigi who was also 4 was laughing and clapping his hands. Toadsworth who was oblivious to Peach answered._

"_Pink you say? Well every young little girl loves the color pink I say!"_

"_Blue, Blue!" The pink clad Princess wailed._

"_Ah, she's so enthusiastic, isn't she? Well you," he said pointing to Toad, "Start painting." Toadsworth then threw Toad the paintbrush he was holding as he went over to Peach to sooth her._

"_Now, now the pretty castle is going to be pink! Won't that be nice?" but Peach now was giggling since Mario was now starting to turn pink from holding his breath. Luigi just kept on laughing._

"_Pink, pink!" she giggled. _

_Toad sighed and began the torturous process of painting the entire castle._

…

Suddenly Toad couldn't stand to look at the pink walls of his room which he kept constantly begged Princess Peach to let him paint red and walked towards the balcony. Outside he saw a starry night sky with one single shooting star. Toad closed his eyes, twirled around in a circle, clasped his hands together and made a wish just like every young toad did when they saw a shooting star.

_I'm sick of this pink nightmare! I wish I could go out into space and see something other than this smothering pink!_

Toad opened his eyes, only to see the pink balcony that he was leaning on.

Oh well, he sighed. Maybe he was destined to live a pink life, only to see in shades of pink. Toad walked back to his pink bed with pink sheets and multiple pink pillows and prepared to sleep for he was going to need it in the morning.

**…The Next Morning…**

Toad woke up to what he had expected- pink. He walked down the _pink_ hallways into the _pink_ dining hall and sat on a _pink_ chair next to _pink_ Toadsworth, wait what? Toad slowly turned his head only to see Toadsworth in all of his glory…except for the fact that he was entirely pink. Toad then quickly turned his head to look at the other Toads in the dining hall. Unfortunately they were all pink too. Toad then cringed as he turned to look at Princess Peach.

_Please don't be pink, please don't be pink, please don't be pink, please don't be pink, please don't be pink..._

Surprise surprise, Princess Peach was blue.

"AUGH!" Toad shouted. He ran out of the room and down the hall.

"Toadsworth, what's wrong with Toad?" Princess Peach asked the brown spotted toad.

"I think that he hasn't adjusted to the 3D glasses your majesty." Toadsworth shrugged. They were all going out to see Toad 3: The Return of the Evil Mushroom in 3D today courtesy of Princess Peach and she had put blue and pink 3D glasses on everyone as they were sleeping.

"Oh…I knew I shouldn't have put them on him while he was asleep! Now he's going to be in one of his pink fits again." Princess Peach pouted. Her favorite color was blue and just like Toad she hated the color pink, against popular belief. Sometimes she joined Toad and they screamed in the basement until Toadsworth heard them and scolded Toad for brining Peach out into the 'dirty' pink basement even though Toad had to clean it out every day.

"Well, it's not your fault your majesty. Here I'll go get him." Toadsworth said. Then he bowed and ran off to find Toad.

**…**

As Toadsworth 'power walked' through the pink walls of the castle he smiled. Pink was Toadsworth favorite color and he couldn't see why anyone else wouldn't like it. The color pink made him smile; it reminded him of Princess Peach when she was a baby and about his favorite food cotton candy. He couldn't see why she had a liking for Toad though. Toadsworth thought that he was a rebel; he never liked any of the work that he told him to do (look in month old garbage for a penny, clean the immaculate basement, chew Toadsworth's food for him, then eat it if Toadsworth didn't like the way it tasted, ect.) As Toadsworth was musing all of this over, Toad was running back to the dining hall, to apologize for running out on them and ran right into Toadsworth.

"Sorry! I was just in a rush and…AHHHHHHHH!" Toad looked at Toadsworth, only to see him, PINK!

"TOAD!" Toadsworth screamed, "You bumped into me and made me make a mark in these freshly painted walls!" and sure enough, there was a Toadsworth sized print on the wall. Since Toadsworth was completely covered in pink, Toad ignored whatever Toadsworth said and only started screaming harder.

"OHMIGOD! THE PINK ATE TOADSWORTH AND NOW ITS COMING OUT OF THE WALLS! AHHHHHHHHH!" Toad started screaming and running in circles. Toadsworth tried to calm him down by reaching out to him, but he was still covered in the pink paint and it looked like he was trying to eat him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PINK ZOMBIE!" Toad grabbed the closest thing on hand, a mega mushroom that was glowing a sickly green color and began to stuff it in Toadsworth's mouth.

"TOAD!" Toadsworth screamed, he tried to tell him that that mushroom was defective but Toad still was screaming so he couldn't hear him. Now everyone could here Toad and Toadsworth screaming and they all ran towards the noise to see what's wrong.

When they got there however, the defective mushroom was working its magic making Toadsworth grow bigger, making his movements sluggish and his voice deeper and slower. When everyone got there all of them also started screaming for he had started to take on the look of a giant pink zombie. Toad had grabbed a shovel and started hitting Toadsworth leg but this made Toadsworth moan and freaked out all of the other Toads even more.

Now everyone was running around screaming and running into the freshly painted walls only to be turned into pink 'zombies'

"ARGH! It GOT ME!" "MY, LEG!" "AW, MAN! And I _JUST_ finished painting that too!" "Buy some Cotton Candy! Get your Cotton Candy Right Here!"

Toadsworth heard the latter though and started moving towards the cotton candy salesman who was randomly just standing in the middle of all of this craziness.

"Get you Cotton Cand- AHHHHHHH!" The cotton candy salesman squealed then ran out of the castle to sell boring stuff like pitchforks and torches to angry mobs.

Toadsworth who had eaten all of the cotton candy in the salesman's cart was now hyper too, so now he was running into the walls thinking that the pink walls were cotton candy.

"Cotton…Candy…" he moaned. He then started pushing people into the walls to get to the 'cotton candy.' Now everyone, except the Princess who was blue for some weird reason was a pink zombie. The zombies all crowded around Toadsworth as if he was their leader, when actually they were all trying to jump on him, for turning them into zombies.

Toad who somehow managed to escape all of that craziness alive and unscratched ran to the top of the castle, where it would be safe from the pink 'zombies' When Toad had gotten to the top of the castle, he saw what he had been looking for all of this time, the Toad Planetoid Spaceship or the TPS. This spaceship was the remodeled version of their first spaceship, the Toad Brigade and was still in test stages.

"I gotta get outta here before I get turned into a pink zombie!" Toad shuddered. "I gotta get Toadette too before she gets turned into a zombie too!" With that being said, Toad jumped into the spaceship and put into the coordinates for Sarassaland, where Toadette lived with Princess Daisy. The TPS sputtered but got off of the ground and flew into the sky to get to Toadette.

**…**

Peach who had ran out of the castle before she could be turned into a pink zombie saw Toad take off in the spaceship.

"I hope you'll be okay…" Princess Peach whispered.

_Princess Peach was sitting on her pink balcony looking at the stars when she overheard Toad wishing I'm sick of this pink nightmare! I wish I could go out into space and see something other than this smothering pink!_

The pink clad princess than ran off in the direction of Mario's house. Hopefully together they could fight the giant pink zombie who was now known as Zombsworth and stop him before it was too late!

**…In Sarassland…**

Toad landed the TPS in a field next to Princess Daisy's castle. Toad sighed, at least Daisy wasn't crazy to paint her entire castle orange. Toad ran into the castle looking down every hallway until he finally saw Toadette, eating breakfast with Princess Daisy. Toad sighed, he wished that he was treated with the same respect that Toadette was treated with at Princess Daisy's castle. It seemed like Toadsworth never respected him or whatever he did, even when he painted the entire castle by himself, he was criticized for making the castle TOO perfect, but now he had no time to waste on dumb old Toadsworth and he hurriedly tried to explain himself to Toadette.

"Toadette! Pink…Zombies…Peach…Castle…Zombies…3D movies…Space!" Toadette who had a knack for figuring out what people said if they had spoken really quickly, had finally put everything together and gasped.

"You mean that in Princess Peach's castle there are pink zombies that are getting ready to watch a 3D movie and we need to escape into space!" Toad nodded and grabbed her hand and ran out of the castle. Princess Daisy who was still in shock that all of this was happening before noon called out to the Toads,

"Bring me back a Luma and Some Star Bits Too!" Toad and Toadette hurriedly ran to Toadette's room since she had to get her belonging and some clothes.

"You never know what the weathers going to be like!" She humphed. Toad sighed again, now he started to wonder why he had even wanted to bring her with him in the first place. Finally they had gotten everything ready and ran out to the TPS which was still out in the field, set the coordinates for the Good Egg Galaxy and set off. As they were launched into the atmosphere both Toads stared at their world and wondered about the new adventure to come.

* * *

YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! First chapter, DONE! And its 2010 words, exact! Please read and review!

May the Toad be with you!

~Galexia the Chao


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter after an incredibly long hiatus…**

**Anyway Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't sue! …well maybe the TPS, and Toadabella…

* * *

**

Toad gasped in awe as the TPS shot out of the atmosphere of the kingdom and towards a familiar white and green egg shaped planet.

"Wow…" Toadette gaped as she looked at the planet, "I know that Yoshi has lots of fans but this is just ridiculous!" Toad sweat dropped, Toadette was so weird some times. Obviously the reason that the planet was shaped like a Yoshi egg was just a coincidence…maybe…

"Well, let's see if anybody here knows about any zombie cures, before we do anything else. After all we have to save Princess Peach from those pink…things…" Toad shuddered. Toadette put her hands on her hips,

"Humph! I don't see why you don't like that color so much! It's like you hate it with a passion." Toadette huffed as Toad's eyes became distant,

"Well it all began when I was a wee little toad just employed at Peach's castle…" Toad reminisced as he started to tell his companion the story of his past. Toadette grabbed her head and moaned. At this rate, she would become a zombie from Toad's incessant talking.

Speaking of zombies…

"Hey Toad, how did Toadsworth become a zombie in the first place? You never really elaborated on it in the first place." Toadette asked as she interrupted Toad's story just as he was telling her about the time where Toad had to run around the entire castle to find Toadsworth a specific shade of pink cotton candy. Toad's eyes widened, in surprise,

"I…I don't like to talk about it…" Toad said quietly.

"Well, okay then-"

"But if you insist, then I'll gladly tell you! It was a dark and stormy night. I was walking though the pink castle's chambers which one of my comrades had just painted a _hideous _shade of pink when all of a sudden; Toadsworth ran into the wall and started to turn an eerie greenish brown shade. He began to stink as bad as Uncle Goomba's famous fish salad and he grew as large as Petey Piranha!" Toadette oohed and ahhed at the appropriate times. Toad's mouth then formed an O in realization,

"Its' the walls! The walls! The pink paint turns everyone into zombies!" Toad shouted. Toadette covered her ears,

"Hey, I'm right here! You don't need to shout!" Toadette shouted into his ear,

"I didn't shout! You shouted!" Toad barked into her ear. This process continued for another five minutes until both of their ears were ringing.

"Jeez…" Toad grumbled as he rubbed his head in agitation, "Why'd I bother to bring you with me in the first place?"

"Because you _love _me and wouldn't want to see me turn into a pink zombie." Toadette cooed in a sweet voice.

"Eww! No way! You're crazy!" Toad exclaimed although a faint blush played on his face, "Besides, take a look, we're already at the Good Egg Galaxy's first planet. Look!" Toad said as he pointed out the round window of the TPS and pointed at the oddly shaped planet.

The planet was named the Starting planet ironically and had a giant pipe leading to the opposite side of it. It also had…a house on top of it, which was pretty unusual.

"Toad look! There's a house! Maybe somebody lives there that might know about zombie cures!"

"You may be right Toadette…okay then, let's land this baby!" Toad said as he looked around for the landing tools, Toad suddenly gulped as he remember one of the reasons why this thing was still in its prototype stages.

"Hey Toadette…we may be in for a crash landing…" Toad said warily.

"What? What do you mean? Didn't you install some landing gear on this thing?"

"Nope! Oh no! The gravity is pulling us in!"

"AHHHH!" They both screamed in unison as the TPS was sent charging into the Starting Planet.

…

Three triangular shaped goomba's came charging towards a girl who was walking around the Starting Planet.

"Hey! Leave me alone you freaks! How many times do I have to tell you to get lost?" The girl said; enraged as the goobers tried to hit her.

"But it's all dark and spooky on the other side of the planet." One of the goomba's whined. It was a deep shade of mahogany and was wearing a beanie hat on its pointy head.

"Why can't we just stay up here with you? We promise that we'll be quiet." Another one whimpered. This goomba was a rare shade of yellow and was wearing a red and black scarf.

"Shut it Charlie! Be quiet Frankie! Now for the last time _Toadie _give us all of the star bits that you have!" A goomba, who seemed like the leader of the trio said to her. This goomba was a light shade of blue and was wearing a make shift crown out of paper. His name was Stevie. "Or else, the Goomba Trio will steal them from you!"

"Yeah!" Charlie and Frankie said in unison.

"If ya want them, then you're gonna have to fight for them!" The girl said cockily as she pulled out a yo-yo in the shape of a Luma, "And don't call me Toadie!" She shouted.

"Hehe whattya gonna do? Cry?" Stevie teased, "You know that we need those star bits to light up the dark side of the planet. You only use them for-" Stevie was then interrupted by a blow to the stomach.

"Yo-Yo twist!" She yelled as she swung the yo-yo around her, as it hit all three goomba's in a row again.

"Heeey! Stop it!" Frankie yelled as he went and head bonked the girl.

"Yeah! You're so selfish! Why don't you give us the star bits if you're not going to let us live up on the bright side of the Starting Planet with you?" Charlie said angrily as he kicked the girl in the shin. The girl however reflected it by spinning her yo-yo so quickly that it became a make-shift shield.

"I thought goomba's were supposed to like the dark!" The girl muttered to herself as she performed Yo-Yo twist once more.

"You're just a stupid little toad girl, _Toadie_! You know nothing about all of the pains that a goomba has to go through all of the time!" Stevie yelled as he attacked the girl once more, leaving her gasping for breath.

"I'm…Not….Finished...With you…yet…You'll…never get…my…star bits…" she managed to squeak out.

"Whattya gonna do, huh? As soon as we land the final blow the Goomba trio will finally be able to live in the light! " Stevie taunted. Just as he was going to land the final blow to the girl, the TPS crashed on top of them. Crushing the Goomba Trio.

Toad and Toadette shakily climbed out of the TPS.

"Remind me to never fly with you in a space ship…ever…Oh my aching head…" Toadette moaned as she grabbed her head in a weak attempt to get rid of the splitting headache that was starting.

"Well at least we didn't land on anybody…" Toad said, in a weak attempt to cheer her up. They then could hear the Goomba Trio's moans of pain, "Or maybe not…hehe…" the toad girl then walked up to them.

"Hey that's no problem. Those jerks that you crash landed on were just a bunch of bullies, you helped me out. They were trying to rob me." She held out her hand in a hand shake, "My name's Toadabella, but everybody calls me Bella. What's your name?" Bella asked.

Bella was a blue toad with light blue spots. She had white hair in pig tails which where held by red rubber bands and she was wearing a jean jacket with some shorts.

"I'm Toad." Toad said while shaking her hand, "And this is my friend Toadette." Toadette made a face.

"So, I'm _only _your friend after all we've been though?" Toadette exclaimed.

"Uh…yeah." Toad shrugged, "What else did you think? That we were going to become boyfriend and girlfriend?" Toadette blushed before she marched away from him in a huff, "I'm going to get Daisy some star bits. I'll be on the other side of the planet if you need me." Toadette said as she was pulled down the warp pipe that led to the dark side of the Starting Planet. Bella turned to Toad.

"You like her right?" Toad looked away, as a faint blush played on his face,

"I-I do not! We're only friends! Besides, I really wanted to ask you a question. Have you ever heard anything about zombie cures?" Bella tilted her head to the side,

"Zombie…cures?" Toad scratched the back of his head sheepishy,

"Well, it all started when I was living at this castle with my friend Peach who was the princess when all o a sudden when I was walking down the hallway from breakfast this toad comes up to me, drooling and snarling and grey and stinky!" Toad said as he waved his arms, "It was a _zombie _toad! Of the worst kind! And it got to all of the other toads in the castle, except for me. I hope that the princess escaped…" Toad muttered, now annoyed at himself for not caring about the Princess's heath as well.

"Wait, wait wait…so where did you pick Toadette up at if she doesn't live at the castle with you?"

"Well, she lives with Peach's best friend Daisy who is the Princess of Sarasaland. We were asked to pick her up some star bits and maybe a luma." He then turned to the TPS, where the front was smoking. "But I don't think that we'll be able to leave anytime soon, our ship got trashed once we crashed into those guys…"

Bella grinned.

"I think that I may be able to help you guys out with that!" Toad's eyes widended.

"Really?" Bella then started to swing her Luma Yo-Yo and struck a pose.

"Yep, you're looking at the one and only Space Toad mechanic in the entire galaxy!"

"Wow! What luck! So will you help us?"

"Sure…but for a price…" Toad gulped,

"Well I don't have much money on me…" Bella laughed out loud,

"I didn't mean money silly! I meant that if I fix your ship then you'll take me with you!" Toad's mouth formed an 'O'

"I…I have to go and ask Toadette but we'll get back to ya in a sec!" Toad said as he ran off towards the pipe that took Toadette to the other side of the Starting planet.

Toad ran around the entire dark side of the starting planet until he saw a familiar shade of pink.

"Hey Toadette! Toadette!" Toad shouted as he finally caught up to her. She was catching star bits and was putting them into a bag that she had brought with her along the way.

"Yes, Toad? What's the matter?"

"Bella said that she can fix our ship!" Toadette grinned,

"Really?"

"Yeah! But the only problem is…" Toad said as he looked towards the ground.

"That she wants to come with us right?" Toadette said, softly. Toad gawked at her,

"How did you…?" Toadette laughed,

"You guys are loud, you know. Besides I have no problem with it…do you have a problem with it…?" Toadette asked. Toad blushed again.

"N-No! I'll go and tell her!" Toad said as he ran back to the green warp pipe. As Toad left, Toadette shook her head,

"Silly Toad, tricks are for kids…" the pink toad muttered before following Toad into the warp pipe.

* * *

**Okay, I am going to try to get the next chapter up quicker than the last one...how long has it been, 6 months...gosh...**

**May the Toad be with You!**

**-Galexia the chao**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG! Sorry about the wait! I'm the laziest person alive...**

**...A Few Minutes After Toadette Agreed to Let Bella Come With Them on Their Journey...**

As Bella was hunched over the front of the TPS, Toad and Toadette were examining a map that Bella had.

"So...we're here..." Toadette said while pointing to a Yoshi egg shaped planetoids on the map, "but where do we go after this?" Toad scratched his head.

"Well I guess to wherever there might be zombie cures! I hope that we don't have to travel to far. The Princess must be furious at me for leaving her with all of those zombies..." Toadette patted Toad on the shoulder,

"Its okay Toad. Besides Mario and Luigi weren't infected right? And neither was Daisy, so Princess Peach could just stay with them until this whole thing blows over-" Toadette was cut off as a frustrated shriek erupted from Bella as she threw a monkey wrench at the engine of the TPS.

"Stupid machine...those stupid bolts are stupidly rusted onto the stupid failing engine!...stupid..." Bella angrily muttered as she marched back into her house and slammed the door. Toad and Toadette glanced at each other with wide eyes. After a period of silence, Toadette slowly turned to face Toad.

"Do you think we should-" Toadette was cut off again as Bella skipped cheerily out of the house, whistling and carrying a giant mallet with her. Toad's eyes widened.

"Wait! Bella what are you going to do with that-" Toad shouted as Bella raised the hammer over her head.

"Bella, don't!" Toadette yelled. Bella ignored them and threw the hammer onto the engine of the TPS at full force, until she eased up at the end of her swing and lightly tapped it.

Toad and Toadette gave Bella weird looks before they went back to their conversation.

"Wait...now what were we talking about?" A loud revving up sound, followed by a loud shout of 'IT LIVES!' interrupted the two toad's once more. They both ignored her and started up their conversation again.

"Zombie cures?" Toadette suggested. Toad snapped his fingers.

"Oh yes! We have to go and travel to another planet to see if they have any zombie cures!" Bella then happily skipped up to the duo.

"I fixed the TPS! So what are we going to do now?" Toadette glared at Bella.

"Well, since you keep on interupting our conversation-" Toad gave Toadette a warning glare. Toadette calmed down a bit before starting to speak again. "We were just looking at this map to see if there were any planets that we knew of that might have any zombie cures."

Bella donned a thoughtful look.

"Ah...well we should first start at the Honey Hive Galaxy first then."

"Why?"

"Well everyone knows that the all knowing Prince Bee lives there! Duh!" Bella said proudly. Toad gave her a look.

"And...?" Toad said; leading her to go on. Bella shook her head.

"You guys really don't know anything..."she muttered underneath her breath, "Prince Bee is the greatest enchanter that has ever lived! He knows all sorts of potions and all that jazz! Surely he must be able to help you guys!" Toadette clapped her hands.

"Great!" the girl toad's face donned a sad look, "But how do we get to the Honey Hive Galaxy in the first place?" Bella shrugged her shoulders.

"You got me there. My map only shows places that I've already been to, not places that I want to go to." Toad threw up his hands in exasperation.

"Then what's the point of the map?" Bella gave Toad a sheepish grin.

"I don't like to take vacations to the same place..." the tomboyish toad then grabbed her Luma Yo-yo. "Maybe Stella can help you out. She knows more about the Honey Hive Galaxy than I do!" Toad and Toadette gave the girl blank stares. "...What?"

"You're holding a yo-yo...Yo-yos can't talk..." Bella face palmed.

"Stella stop fooling around! We need your help!" Suddenly the Yo-yo started to glow eerily. It started to grow to the size of a normal luma and changed to a sea-green color. When the glow faded away a luma was floating in its place. Oddly enough, the Luma was wearing glasses and had a book in its hands. Toad and Toadette's jaws were on the ground. How could a yo-yo become a Luma?

"Guys," Bella said as she gestured towards the luma, "Meet Stella, my bestest friend and one of the geekiest luma's in the Galaxy!" Stella glared at Bella, before giving Toad and Toadette a warm smile.

"How do you do? Apparently, you've met my crazy friend Bella already." Toadette nudged Toad,

"I like her already." Toad gave her a look before speaking to the floating star.

"So...Stella, do you know how we could get to the Honey Hive Galaxy?" Toad asked the star.

"The Honey Hive Galaxy? Hm..." the star then opened her book, and flipped through a couple of its pages, until she stopped on one.

"The Honey Hive Galaxy...ahh...uh huh...mkay..." She then closed the book. "It will take about a year, since the Honey Hive Galaxy has closed off its opening portal to guests." Bella, Toad and Toadette stared at the Luma.

"A YEAR?"

…

**Back in the Mushroom Kingdom... **

Princess Peach was running as fast as her dainty legs could take her. She brushed past large oak trees and jumped over logs. She almost knocked over a few goombas that were playing in the dirt, but she didn't have time to stop and apologize; she had to get to the house.

After a few more minutes of dashing around, she reached the familiar cobblestone path that lead up to the house. As she climbed up the stairs, she fixed her hair and swiftly knocked on the door. A couple of minutes later, she heard the familiar deep grumble before the door opened.

"Princess Peach? What are you doing here?" the voice said in surprise.

"I need your help...Bowser..." The koopa king stared at the princess in surprise. There was an intense feeling in the air and the two just stared at each other, before Bowser nervoulsy cleared his throat and broke the ice.

"Well don't just stand there, come on in." Bowser said as he opened the door. Peach gratefully bowed.

"Thank you." As Bowser led Peach through his castle to the conversation room he decided to speak up. After all, it wasn't everyday that the koopa king had a visitor and it was near impossible that that visitor was the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom! Plus she was here volunteraly so something bad must have happened.

"So uh...why are you here Peach? I'm not schedualed to kidnap you until next week..." Peach looked down at her feet.

"Well its a pretty long story..."

**...One Long Story Later...**

Bowser gave the princess a funny look, "So...you're telling me that you need my help to gather all of the Zombie toads in one place so that Kammie Koopa can zap them with an anti-zombie spell?"

Princess Peach nodded, "Yes. Its very important for them to be turned back to normal as soon as possible; they're already reacking havoc on Toad Town!" she said urgently. "Besides...one of my top toads went crazy and left in a spaceship and my other top toad is a zombie.." she muttered.

"But what about the Mario bros? Surely they could help you!"

"This will be a joint effort Bowser, The Mushroom Kingdom needs all the help it can get!"

"But I'm the villian! I'm not supposed to help out the good guys!" Bowser whined. The princess smirked.

"You won't have any reason to kidnap me if I don't have a kingdom to rule! And I can't have a kingdom if all of my subjects are running around in a zombified form!" Bowser contemplated this for a minute, then sighed in defeat.

"Okay Peach you win...now what do ya need me to do?"

"First we need to pay Mario and Luigi a visit," Bowser sulked,

"I'll get the clown car ready..."

**...Back in Space...**

"W-what do you mean? We have to get to the Honey Hive Kingdom! We can't wait a year! The Princess needs our help!" Toad shouted as he started to freak out. Stella shrugged,

"Sorry...but I can't do anything about this. When a galaxy closes off its opening portal...its basically impossible to get into the galaxy..." Toadette donned an even more worried look,

"But isn't there anything we can do?" Suddenly Toad, glared at the sea green luma.

"Wait a second...you're not telling us everything Stella! You said basically...that still means that there's a way in!" Stella started to stammer,

"I-I don't know what you mean-" Toad grabbed her arm to prevent her from flying away.

"What are you hiding!" He started to turn red and his eyes changed into white slits, simmilar to a wiggler once it got mad.

"Bella-Can-Get-You-To-The-Honey-Hive-Galaxy-Using-Her-Magic!" Stella said quickly before quivering, "Please don't hurt me, I need to live! I still haven't seen the final episode of Chao in Space!" Toadette gave Bella a strange look,

"You can use magic?" Bella looked up, startled.

"What?"

"Take us to the Honey Hive Galaxy using your magic Bella! The fate of the Mushroom Kingdom depends on it!" Toad said with determination in his voice. Bella glared at Stella.

"What did you tell them?"

"He turned red and scared me."

"I CAN TURN RED AND SCARE YOU TOO!"

"Don't hurt me!" Stella cried out. Bella slowly turned her head to face to the two toads. She had a creepy grin on her face.

"So you want to go to the Honey Hive Galaxy eh? Well you're first going to have to do a few things for me first...heh heh heh..."

"There she is!" A high voice shouted, which broke Bella from her trance and startled Toad, Toadette and Stella.

"Charlie don't get too close! She might burn you with her acid breath!" A yellow goomba with a black and red scarf teased.

"Ha! Toadie could probably even take on the Great Bowser himself! He would probably get sick from catching her disease, The Ugly! Haha-" Stevie was interupted as he got hit in the mouth with a yo-yo.

"Yo-yo Twist your face! Leave me alone you jerks!"

"Yo-yo Twist your MOM!" retorted the blue goomba, known as Stevie.

"I don't even have a mom!" Charlie added in cheerfully, obviously not getting the full meaning of those words.

"Shut up Charlie!" Stevie then turned to face the two toads,

"Run dudes! She can wield the pure energy of the star bits and it will destroy you all!"

"Destroy you all!" Charlie and Frankie echoed as an evil song started to play in the background.

**Ah, hah HA! Didn't see that coming eh? I didn't either, O.o**

**May the Toad be With You**

**~Galexia the Chao**


End file.
